


Apple Pie

by BAD268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Ex-huntress reader gets back in the game, and Sam learns why Dean loves apple pie.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10
Collections: Supernatural Quote Bingo





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Apple Pie (Dean Winchester X Reader)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Entry for @deanwanddamons’s 1k Challenge with the prompt, "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears." and @spnquotebingo. Square Filled: ”There can be no good without evil.”  
> Warnings: None

Growing up in the hunting world is not the best, any hunter will second that statement. After having your parents, and siblings killed in a fire that was started by the yellow-eyed demon, you wanted to abandon the hunting lifestyle. Unfortunately for you, the person your parents gave custody of you to was a hunter named Bobby Singer. With you being 12 when your family was murdered, you knew a lot about hunting. Your mother never wanted you and your sibling to hunt, but your father felt that you should know how to shoot a gun for self-defense if it came down to it. 

Being with Bobby had some benefits. He introduced you to the Winchesters. In your family, the sibling closest to your age at the time was five; a whole six-year age gap. When you met the Winchesters, you were only a few months younger than Dean, so you two became fast friends. Sam became the little brother you protected, and even though you wanted to leave the lifestyle, you wanted to stay just for then. 

When you turned 18, you told Bobby that you wanted to leave. You wanted to get out of that life and go to college like a normal person. You wanted a normal life not whatever this was. He respected it but said that if he ever needed you, he would call you. On that note, you left. You did not turn back.

Now, seven almost eight years later, Bobby called you saying he and the Winchesters needed help at the cemetery. The last thing you wanted to do when you got back into the hunting life was to be spotted helping the Winchesters. The targets on their backs were bigger than the moon, and you did not want to be associated with that. Alas, you promised Bobby that you would come back if he needed you. 

“Glad you could help us out, Punk,” Bobby said using an old nickname you had. You smiled before grabbing a salt gun from the back of his truck.

“There can be no good without evil, right?” You ran over to the brothers leaving a confused Bobby behind you. You jumped behind a headstone, shielding yourself from the demons flying out of the mausoleum. “What did you two get yourselves into this time?”

“Sam may have accidentally opened a gate to Hell and the demons are flying out,” Dean explained. You groaned at their ignorance before getting up to attempt to close the doors. Dean decided to cover you, so he started shooting demons around you. Sam tried to shoot, but his gun got jammed somehow, and three demons cornered him. You and Dean noticed this and turned to fire at the demons, but a ghost you recognized as John Winchester got the tormentors away from Sam.

“Dean, help me out over here,” you said, seemingly snapping him out of his awe of seeing his father as a demon. You continued to run up to the doors, having a rope in your backpack. You walked up to the doors, hidden behind the headstones and trees. You started to tie the rope around the handle of the door. You watched Dean sprint to the other door, and you tossed in the other end of the rope. He tied it before you both jumped out, pulling the rope closed; locking the doors together. “Next time, do not open gates to the underworld. It’s not going to be pretty now that you guys have to catch and return all the demons that escaped back to Hell.”

“Actually, we were hoping you would come to help us out?” Sam asked, fearing the answer you would give. Deep down, he knew you would not stay with them. He really just wanted Dean to shut up about his crush on you, and stop Dean from hooking up with so many girls in whatever town they're in. “Please?”

“You two are big boys. You guys don’t need me,” You state with a roll of your eyes and a frown evident on your features. “Besides, I left this life years ago. I do not want to be a part of it anymore.”

“Come on, (Y/N/N). You are one of the most resourceful hunters we know,” Dean pleads. You turned to walk away, but he grabbed your wrist, turning you into his body. He leaned into your ear and whispered, “When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears."

“You know better than anyone, Dean,” You dropped your head, but he used his other hand to lift your face up and lay his forehead to yours. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“If you join us, we would be stopping the demons faster than ever. With your hunting hacks, Sam’s research, and my looks,” You laughed lightly before he continued, “we would be unstoppable.” He brought his lips to meet yours. It was not overly sweet, but it was passionate enough for you to feel how much Dean wants you to follow. Your kiss went on for a few moments only for it to be broken when Sam cleared his throat. “Come with me. I won't lose you again.”

“As long as I get my apple pie,” you laughed before racing towards your car.

“That's my girl!” Dean shouted before chasing after you.

“So that’s where Dean got his obsession with apple pie,” Sam said thoughtfully as he walked slowly to the Chevy Impala he spends the majority of his day in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
